User blog:VanXFiona/my "ending" for Mobile Fighter G Gundam VS. Zoids Saga DS (transcript)
Brutal ending As Domon, RD, Max, and Bit enters in the Devil Gundam colony... RD: Man, how far can we reach the center core? Max: Let's find out for ourselves later, but we have to follow Domon. Bit: Yeah, Max's right. Domon: Wait for me Rain! I'll save you!!! The Devil Gundam regenerates itself... Sai: Huh? What's that? George: Self-recovering?! Chibodee: But, that's nuts! It turned into a pile of scraps! Argo: That ugly monster! The monster attacks the Shuffle Alliance. Then back on earth, the Zoid pilots back on earth are filled with tantrums waiting for Max, Bit, and RD to wait of destroying the Devil Gundam. Herman: Unbelievable! Why the heck it would healed itself? Karl: That's impossible! Van: I don't like the looks of this... Jamie: Bit! Be careful back there! The Devil Gundam has an ability to heal itself! Reiner: Sergeant Max, we got a negative parameter around that area, that monster has an ability to regenerate. Sigma: RD, you better lookout from inside and out. Meanwhile back in space... Dr. Kasshu: Domon! We have a situation. It looks like the generator's self-recovering! Domon: What do you mean?! RD: Uhh... Its so obivous that we're inside that gorilla is healing itself! Max: He's got a point. Bit: Yeah, so... Domon: Ok, Dad, I promise that I will save Rain and put an end to the Devil Gundam! Max, RD, Bit, Let's GO! Max, RD, and Bit: Right! Until the four entered the center of the Devil Gundam, they later feared the ones controlling the monster turns out to be Rain... RD: Aw, man! I never seen that monster like that! Domon: No! Rain... Max: This isn't good Domon, she is in control of the Gundam! Bit: Aw, great! Domon: Rain, why you? RD: Agggh! I can't stand to this! DIVING LASER CLAW attack!! Bit: RD, stop! Rain: NO! Don't come any closer! The Devil Gundam's chest closes down... RD: Even a Laser Claw attack won't dent it! Domon: You better don't charge it first, just think before you do it! Bit: Uh, Max, what should we do? Max: I got it, we let Domon distract the monster as we fire ourselves from the Gravity Cannon back on earth! Bit: This should be interesting! But... What about Rain? RD: Relax, its easy to save her once we pull her out from the monster! Domon: Do you think your idea would work? Max: Just leave it to us Domon! Herman, we have a new suggestion, fire our Ligers in the Gravity Cannon! Herman: That's condemable! As Claudia, and Van hears this, they approved their strategy. Claudia: Herman, we have no choice! Van: She's right, Colonel, this is the only way. As Herman approves the strategy, Max, RD, and Bit returned back to earth in the Ultrasaurus preparing themselves for the Gravity Cannon. All of the crew saluted to the three. Claudia: Max... Leon: We're counting on you Bit Cloud! Sweet (praying): Please, RD, you must win... Karl, Sigma and Luke prepares the Gravity Cannon. Karl: Gravity Cannon, ready to fire! Karl: Power generator, Maximum Output! Sigma: Power generator to Maximum Output! Karl: Loading three Liger Zero Falcons Sigma: All Zero Falcons are loaded! Karl: Set target, Z15 K287 Luke: Target Z15 K287 The gravity cannon moves above ready to fire. Herman: FIRE! Karl pulls the trigger then the three Ligers make way to destroy the Devil Gundam, within the speed of sound, as they hit through the chest, unfortunately, they manage to shot Rain by mistake. Max, RD, and Bit: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!! Domon: Oh no! Rain! Bit: No good! The Devil Gundam Collapses as Rain falls out from it. Domon, RD, Bit, and Max managed to bail out from their Zoid(s) and Gundam. As they found Rain. Domon: Rain... Rain: Domon... I'm sorry... Max, RD, and Bit: (Gasped) Rain dies in his arms... Domon: No, Rain! RAIN!!! And the episode ends... Their mission was a failure. Normal ending As Domon, RD, Max, and Bit enters in the Devil Gundam colony... RD: Man, how far can we reach the center core? Max: Let's find out for ourselves later, but we have to follow Domon. Bit: Yeah, Max's right. Domon: Wait for me Rain! I'll save you!!! The Devil Gundam regenerates itself... Sai: Huh? What's that? George: Self-recovering?! Chibodee: But, that's nuts! It turned into a pile of scraps! Argo: That ugly monster! The monster attacks the Shuffle Alliance. Then back on earth, the Zoid pilots back on earth are filled with tantrums waiting for Max, Bit, and RD to wait of destroying the Devil Gundam. Herman: Unbelievable! Why the heck it would healed itself? Karl: That's impossible! Van: I don't like the looks of this... Jamie: Bit! Be careful back there! The Devil Gundam has an ability to heal itself! Reiner: Sergeant Max, we got a negative parameter around that area, that monster has an ability to regenerate. Sigma: RD, you better lookout from inside and out. Meanwhile back in space... Dr. Kasshu: Domon! We have a situation. It looks like the generator's self-recovering! Domon: What do you mean?! RD: Uhh... Its so obivous that we're inside that gorilla is healing itself! Max: He's got a point. Bit: Yeah, so... Domon: Ok, Dad, I promise that I will save Rain and put an end to the Devil Gundam! Max, RD, Bit, Let's GO! Max, RD, and Bit: Right! Until the four entered the center of the Devil Gundam, they later feared the ones controlling the monster turns out to be Rain... RD: Aw, man! I never seen that monster like that! Domon: No! Rain... Max: This isn't good Domon, she is in control of the Gundam! Bit: Aw, great! Domon: Rain, why you? RD: Agggh! I can't stand to this! DIVING LASER CLAW attack!! Bit: RD, stop! Rain: NO! Don't come any closer! The Devil Gundam's chest closes down... RD: Even a Laser Claw attack won't dent it! Domon: You better don't charge it first, just think before you do it! Bit: Uh, Max, what should we do? Domon: Rain... Allenby appears and tells Domon the only way to stop the Gundam is to confess his love for Rain. Allenby: You can't give up! Domon: ??? Allenby: Try to understand Rain's feelings, think. The only way for this is to say that you love her. Domon: But... Sai: Come on, Domon! Now's your chance! George: Don't be shy now, Domon! Chibodee: Now this is the time to use your emotions. Argo: Now say it! Max: I think they got a point. RD: Okay. That's the only thing that can resolve your problems. Bit: I agree with them, right Liger? Max: This is your destiny, Domon! Just do it. RD: Come on, buddy! We're counting on you! Bit: Go! The Devil Gundam stops attacking, as Domon approaches Rain, Max, RD, and Bit are standing by behind him. Domon: Rain... Can you hear me? You don't need to answer me... I just want you to listen... Domon: Dr. Mikamura passed away already. A tear dropped from Rain. As Domon continues to speak. RD: What's that? A tear? Max: Shush! Domon: The only words he said that "it was my fault." Domon: But none of that matters to me now. It doesn't matter. Did you think I'd blame you for what happened to me? Domon: Rain... What did we go through? What was all the past year about? We haven't ever figured it out. Domon: I fought everything that I had! But once the battle is over... ...those higher-ups thought of nothing but their own interests. But that's no reason... for our time together should end like this. Domon: Its true, I did win the Gundam Fight. But I won because of you were always by my side. That's right. Domon: This victory is achieved by the two of us, Rain. And that's why... it wouldn't make sense if we stay together. Domon finally says it... Domon: I wanted to say this that... I LOVE you! I want to be with you! RAIN!!! The cables from the Devil Gundam are breaking apart as Rain manages to escape. Max: I think it's working! RD: YEAH! Go, Domon! Bit: Woohoo! Good one! Rain escapes from the monster, as Domon and Rain finally reunited, the Devil Gundam again charges, Rain and Domon put their bond together with the Sekiha Love Love Tenkyouken, while Max, Bit, and RD set up with their Diving Laser Claw attack. The Devil Gundam is finally destroyed. The mission was a success. Category:Blog posts